Amsterdam vs Seattle TRADUCTION
by char2lene
Summary: One-Shot sur Jackson/Lexie. Suite de l'épisode 16 de la saison 7 "Not Responsible".


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers deGrey's Anatomy, ni l'histoire. Elle a été écrite en anglais par acaudill0068, je n'ai fait que la traduire.

**ATTENTION: Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 16 de la saison 7 et ne veulent pas savoir ce qui s'y passe, passez votre chemin.**

**Résumé de l'épisode concernant Lexie et Jackson :** Mark et Arizona se disputent à propos du bébé de Callie. Néanmoins, puisque c'est elle qui porte l'enfant, c'est elle qui prend les décisions. Lexie, témoin de cette dispute, se demande si elle n'a pas fait une erreur en le quittant. Lorqu'un patient et sa petite amie, atteints de la mucoviscidose, doivent se séparer pour leur santé, Lexie se pose des questions sur les âmes soeurs. Jackson lui répond qu'une personne a plusieurs âmes soeurs et lui avoue ses sentiments envers elle. On les retrouve vers la fin de l'épisode ensemble sous la douche.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Jackson se réveilla avant Lexie. La nuit dernière, dans la douche, avait été intense. Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il pensait à Lexie de cette façon – depuis un moment – alors quand il l'avait finalement embrassée ; quand il avait finalement été en elle, il ne pouvait trouver les mots pour le décrire. Ils s'étaient ensuite discrètement glissés dans sa chambre et endormis rapidement dans son lit, s'enchevêtrant sous ses draps.

Ses yeux balayèrent lentement le corps de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns couvraient la plupart de son visage et d'un geste délicat, il replaça derrière son oreille, sa chevelure brune décoiffée. Elle était réellement belle. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire et il pensa qu'elle devait rêver de quelque chose d'heureux, comme l'hôpital. Le drap ne couvrait pas complètement son corps, seulement les endroits qu'elle voulait vraiment couvrir. Jackson était sûr que, si elle n'était pas couverte, il l'aurait réveillée maintenant. Elle avait des belles jambes, réalisa-t-il. Et ses pieds, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les pieds, mais Lexie avait de jolis pieds. Le dire dans sa tête sonnait plutôt bizarre mais c'était vrai. Ses mains étaient mignonnes aussi. Elle avait de mignonnes petites mains de chirurgien.

Lexie remua un peu et ses yeux papillonnèrent, elle les frotta pour effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. « Tu m'as regardée dormir ? » sourit-elle, étendant ses muscles endoloris.

« Non. » répondit-il. « Bien dormi ? »

« Mm-hmm. » Elle tira le drap jusqu'au menton. « Pourquoi il fait si froid ici ? » Lexie frissonna et se recroquevilla légèrement.

« Je crois que je peux t'aider à te réchauffer. » sourit-il en se glissant sous le drap, ramenant ainsi le corps de la jeune femme contre lui. Sa main traça des petits cercles sur sa hanche tandis que ses lèvres suivaient la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de sucer le point sensible derrière son oreille. Il avait découvert hier soir que ça la rendait folle et il avait l'intention de l'utiliser à son avantage.

On frappa à la porte puis Meredith fit irruption dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse. « Jackson... » Elle se figea quand elle vit sa sœur, nue, dans le lit avec un Jackson Avery très confus.

« Meredith ! » cria Lexie en tirant le drap pour couvrir son visage, maintenant rouge écarlate. « Ça ne peut pas arriver. » Elle s'enfonçait dans le lit en espérant qu'elle pourrait tout simplement disparaître.

« Cuisine ! Maintenant ! » exigea Meredith avant de quitter rapidement la chambre, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Non, non, non. » gémit Lexie. Elle secoua violemment la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire ce qui arrive... encore ! »

« Encore ? » Jackson haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle entendait par là.

« Longue histoire. » Elle rejeta les draps, saisit une chemise de Jackson de la commode et l'enfila.

« Je te retrouve en bas. Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Meredith. » lui dit-elle avant de se presser à l'étage pour mettre ses propres vêtements.

Elle se changea rapidement avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle vit Jackson assis nerveusement à la table etMeredith était accoudée au comptoir, pinçant l'arête de son nez, les yeux fermés. Lexie supposa qu'elle essayait de donner un sens à tout ce qu'elle venait de voir dans la chambre de Jackson.

« Avant de commencer à crier... je peux t'expliquer. » dit brusquement Lexie à Meredith.

« Je ne veux pas... » soupira-t-elle profondément. « N'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation ? À propos de toi et Alex ? Tu ne peux pas continuer de coucher avec n'importe qui. Surtout pas avec les colocataires et les collègues. » Meredith secoua la tête.

Jackson hocha la tête quand il réalisa ce que Lexie voulait dire plus tôt. Par 'encore', elle signifiait Alex et elle.

« Ce n'étaient pas juste du sexe pour me remettre de ma relation avec Mark. » dit Lexie à Meredith. « Ce n'étaient pas ça, Meredith. » répéta-t-elle parce que sa sœur ne semblait pas très convaincue.

Celle-ci serrait les dents, les yeux fixés entre Lexie et Jackson. « Tu ne dois pas aller travailler ? » dit-elle sèchement à Jackson.

« Ouais. » Il se leva, reconnaissant et se précipita hors de la pièce, donnant à Lexie un rapide baiser sur la joue, récoltant un regard noir de Meredith au passage. « Je te verrai plus tard. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Lexie avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

« Bye. » lui sourit Lexie, puis soupira en se retournant vers Meredith. « Ce n'est pas pour me remettre de ma relation. »

« Tu es sûre ? » dit Meredith, l'air sceptique.

« Je sais que j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Alex parce qu'il était là et que j'étais vulnérable et... je sais que Alex était une erreur mais... » Lexie mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Jackson arrive à me faire ressentir que je serai peut-être bien un jour, il arrive à me faire ressentir que je n'aurai peut-être pas toujours cet énorme trou dans ma poitrine que Mark semble adoré déchirer à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi. Quand je suis avec Jackson, je ne pense pas à Mark. Je ne pense pas à Mark et j'aime ça, j'ai besoin de ça. Jackson est doux et il me fait me sentir belle et merveilleuse. Mark ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ça. Avec Mark, j'étais juste une interne stupide qui est tombée amoureuse du chirurgien titulaire sexy. »

« C'est différent avec Jackson ? » Meredith semblait encore un peu inquiète avec toute cette situation.

« Je pense que oui. » Lexie regarda sa sœur. « C'est juste que... même si Jackson me fait ressentir toutes ces choses, une petite partie de moi pense 'et si ?'. Et si Mark n'avait pas mis Callie enceinte ? Et si Sloan n'était pas rentrée dans le tableau ? Est-ce que Mark et moi serions encore ensemble ? Je veux dire, est-ce que nous serions maintenant mariés, habitant dans cette magnifique maison et avec des enfants qui courent partout ? »

« Mais il l'a mis enceinte et Sloan est venue. » soupira Meredith. Elle prit les mains de sa sœur, les amenant toutes les deux jusqu'à la table et asseyant Lexie sur une chaise. Meredith s'assit dans le siège à côté d'elle et soutint son menton de ses mains. « Si tu es bien décidée à voir comment les choses vont se passer avec Jackson, est-ce que je peux te donner quelques conseils ? »

« Comme une sœur ? » demanda Lexie.

« Oui. » acquiesça Meredith et Lexie fit de même. Meredith prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la manière de formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lexie soit avec Jackson. C'était une personne géniale et très bien pour Lexie mais elle savait que sa sœur avait tendance à tomber amoureuse trop passionnément et trop vite d'un gars et elle ne voulait pas que Lexie souffre si Jackson n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments. En repensant à ces dernières semaines, Meredith réalisa que Jackson se souciait peut-être vraiment de Lexie. « Ok, imagine... Amsterdam est amusant et excitant et passionnant et à un moment j'étais amoureuse d'Amsterdam pour toutes ces raisons mais j'ai dû grandir. J'ai mis Amsterdam derrière moi et je suis revenue à Seattle, c'était la chose la plus mature à faire. Amsterdam peut sembler le bon choix parce qu'il est plus facile de choisir Amsterdam mais... finalement tu dois grandir, Lexie. Mark est Amsterdam mais Jackson... est Seattle. Maintenant tu as juste à décider : Amsterdam ou Seattle? » Elle se leva et s'en alla, laissant sa sœur réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

* * *

Le soir, Lexie entra lentement dans l'hôpital. C'était son jour de congé alors elle n'était pas censée être ici, mais elle était là, debout au milieu du hall de l'hôpital, cherchant Jackson. Il était supposé descendre bientôt et elle espérait le voir lorsqu'il sortirait.

« Lexie ? » demanda une voix familière et elle se retourna pour trouver Mark derrière elle. « Que fait-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu ne travaillais pas ce soir ? »

« C'est le cas. » Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. « Je cherche Jackson. »

« Avery ? Je crois que je l'ai vu à la mine il y a une heure. » Mark haussa les épaules et elle commença à partir. « Lexie ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau et elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Oui ? » Elle rencontra son regard.

« Il y a quelque chose entre toi etAvery ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Tu as mis Callie enceinte. » Elle plissa les yeux. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me poser cette question. En fait, tu n'as plus le droit de me poser ces questions. »

Mark hésita à ses paroles et vit qu'elle avait rapidement tourné les talons.

Elle tourna au coin, poussant la porte des vestiaires pour trouver Jackson de l'autre côté. Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils quand il la vit.

« Est-ce que tu fais ici, Lexie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jackson. » dit-elle, réduisant l'espace entre eux de quelques enjambées. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement.

« Que ? » Il était perdu. « Pourquoi es-tu à l'hôpital ? Je t'ai dit que je te retrouverai à la maison. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés mais quand elle l'embrassa plus passionnément, il ne posa plus d'autres questions.

« Tu es Seattle, Jackson. » chuchota-t-elle, s'éloignant légèrement. « Je choisis Seattle. » Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle entendait par là mais pour le moment il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Il la serra juste contre lui et répondit à son baiser parce qu'en ce moment elle était avec lui. Elle l'avait choisi et peut-être... peut-être que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


End file.
